What Friends Do
by martialartist816
Summary: Haruka is alone for the night until his two childhood friends come to join him. Makoto X Haruka X Nagisa threesome smut


Haruka tossed and turned in a bed that was too big for his slender body. He was in the throes of another nightmare, something that had plagued him for years. This one was the same as many others. He dreamt that the few people he cared about would all leave him, and he would be truly alone. His friends—he only dared calling them his friends in the privacy of his thoughts—were the two boys he had met on a swim team. They followed him to high school, and some point along the way, they became his family.

When Haruka came to the bridge of consciousness, he realized that he was the only one in bed. He then decided that it would be best to not wake up all the way so he didn't have to see how empty the large room was.

He clenched the sheets, willing the awful feeling the nightmare had left him in to go away. His eyes squeezed shut as he pretended to sleep. It went on for who knows how long, but sleep did not come. There was a small squeak that sounded form the door. Haruka's eyes remained closed; he knew who it was and was glad they came back, but he didn't want to show it.

The mattress sank on both sides as two bodies settled beside him. Arms larger than his own wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a warm bare chest. Automatically, Haruka reached out to embrace a smaller frame in front of him and mimic the position he was in. All three faced the same way, legs angled and fitting like puzzle pieces. Haruka could already tell that the other two were naked.

"Sorry we're late, Haru-chan," a soft, apologetic voice murmured from behind him.

"Did you miss us, Haru-chan?" another voice asked with the same tired, almost sensual tone. The only difference was that the second one came from in front of him, and it held traces of an amused giggle.

The dark-haired boy in the middle internally sighed at the unnecessary attachment to his name. Really, they were all the same age. Haruka grumbled unhappily, letting his discomfort from being left behind obvious. But in truth, he did miss his two lovers, and he was secretly happy to have them in his embrace again.

His displeased noises had earned him a squeeze from behind, and he knew the giver of the tight hug, Makoto, was smiling. He was always smiling. As was the smaller person in front of him, Nagisa. Those two had to be the happiest, nicest people he ever got to know. They were special to him, and he cared for them deeply.

"Don't sound so grumpy," Makoto chided teasingly into his ear. "We know you can't sleep without us in bed."

"I'm not grumpy." Haruka responded a little too quickly, which earned him a chuckle and a giggle from behind and in front.

"Haru-chan, you feel sweaty. Did you have another nightmare?" Nagisa asked sweetly, with just the right amount of concern laced in his voice. Haruka cursed silently at being so easy to read. But then again, his two friends were always able to read him like an open book. He couldn't do anything about it.

The smallest boy in bed turned around, breaking their very familiar and comfortable triple-spoon position, to look into his lover's eyes. Haurka sighed and nodded. As soon as his unspoken "yes" was conveyed, the poor tired swimmer was showered with aw's, coo's, and loving caresses.

"I'm not a baby. Just let me go to sleep," he muttered, to no avail, of course.

"Was it the same one this time?" Makoto asked. Haruka nodded again. The green-eyed boy form behind him moved in a way that made his partner drop to his back. Now, Haruka could see both faces of his lovers. They didn't bother asking if he wanted to talk about it; he never did, anyway. But they did know the perfect way to make him feel better. Haruka knew what the other boys were going to do as well, and his eyes slipped closed.

As soon as he did this, a pair of lips descended onto his own. They felt firm and confident, but not in an overpowering way. This was Makoto, Haruka knew. He kissed back involuntarily, breathing steadily against the other's cheek. This went on for a few minutes, the kiss remaining chaste and sweet, until Haruka felt a hand lay on his chest.

The small hand caressed his skin, moving around to different spots elegantly. A thumb brushed his left nipple, and the dark-haired swimmer sucked in his breath. Makoto took this opportunity to gently slide his tongue out and into the other's mouth. Another softer pair of lips touched Haruka's collarbone and left kisses along it. The hand on his chest moved down gradually until it slipped underneath his boxers.

A palm cupped itself against Haruka's groin, skin on skin, and rubbed up and down minutely. Sensing what Nagisa was doing, Makoto decided to deepen the kiss. Slow, wet suckling sounds came from between their lips. This, combined with Nagisa's sensual and caring touch, aroused Haruka. The way his friends could so easily turn him on never ceased to amaze him. Once he was hard, Nagisa's rubs turned into strokes.

Makoto pulled away. Before Haruka could protest at all, another pair of lips kissed his. Nagisa was always the one who liked to French. His hand left Haruka's erection, which strained with the need for contact. Makoto's hot mouth sucked Haruka's pert bud expertly. The action made Haruka kiss Nagisa more passionately, a few sounds of pleasure escaping his throat.

All too soon, Makoto abandoned the sensitive spot to trail his tongue downwards. Wet lips enveloped red tip of a needy erection, and Haruka moaned into Nagisa's mouth. The brown-haired boy bobbed his head slowly, giving enough time to suck up and down the shaft. A crease formed between Haruka's brows, and his face twisted in pleasure. He felt a tongue caress the side of his now damp member.

Just before he was about to climax, Makoto removed his mouth. A string of saliva connected the head to his bottom lip, but Haruka did not see this. Nagisa pulled away as well, and he and Makoto lay on either side of their friend. Two swollen penises, of different sizes, brushed up against Haruka's sides, making him blush.

Simultaneous kisses to his cheeks told him it was time. Reluctantly, Haruka moved up so he was on his hands and knees. Nagisa shifted automatically as well, lying on his stomach directly under the blue-eyed boy. A third body relocated. It was Makoto, getting on his knees behind Haruka.

The latter was the first to move since his friends always waited for him to decide when to start. He directed his hips down until his still-wet erection slid through the cleft of Nagisa's rear. The shorter boy gave a moan in approval, and Haruka entered him in one motion. The honey blonde moaned again, Haruka along with him. They stayed still for a few moments, and Nagisa strained his neck for a kiss from his lover, which he was granted.

While the two were occupied, Makoto took the time to slick his length with lubrication. With his hands on Haruka's hips, he thrust forward fluidly. The others' kiss was broken when Haruka gasped at the intrusion.

Nagisa was the first to move. He pushed his hips back impatiently, signaling that he was ready to begin. Haruka took his not-so-subtle hint and started a slow rhythm, gasping at the solid thickness in his backside and moaning at the feeling of being surrounded by a hot body. Makoto securely held Haruka's hips to help guide him back and forth. Occasionally he would slide his hands up to caress and massage his back soothingly.

The twilight for the three swimmers was filled with soft gasps, sensual sighs, and many different positions. The silence was punctuated by a multitude of moans, which were most prominent at the peak of several orgasms.

To Haruka, this was bliss, and not just because of the sexual appeasement. These two boys, his best friends, his lovers, cared about him so much. They never failed to offer whatever he needed, and those needs could range from homework help to a warm body to hold. The three boys became friends because of a mutual interest in an activity. But swimming wouldn't last. Like many things, it would grow old and lose its luster. However, these lovers, these two amazing and beautiful people, were his. Their friendship would last forever.

So when dawn was breaking, three bodies sunk down into a well-used mattress, holding each other. They murmured sweet things to the closest ear. Settled between his naked, sweating, panting best friends, Haruka felt as if he was home. And he knew that this was what love felt like.


End file.
